


This Happy Home

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shiro and Lance are in Love, So Are Their Cats, Soft sex, slight praise kink, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance and Shiro were in love, and they knew how to show it to one another.





	This Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> _screaming softly_  
>  Okay so here's some nice light porn. It's so pure. Please enjoy!  
> Not beta'd.  
> And no the cats do not have sex.

Lance pressed closer to Shiro’s body, making a soft noise of content as the strong arms around him tightened their hold. Their cats, a Maine Coon and a Russian Blue, were curled up at the couple’s feet, sleeping peacefully. The house was quiet, remnants of a recent storm dripping from a tree outside their window. The bed was warm, and Lance was enjoying himself. Times like this, when no one in the world would dare disturb him from his lover's arms, were the best times to have.

A soft groan came from his Shiro's lips as he ground forward slightly. Lance grinned and kisses his lover gently, dragging his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip and earning another groan of pleasure. Their lips came together again, teeth clicking together as they found the right angle. Lance’s tongue darted out, finding its way past Shiro’s lips to stroke and caress the inside of his mouth.

Shiro rolled onto his back, bringing Lance with him. Lance found his hardness against Shiro’s, moaning into their kiss. Shiro raised a hand to stroke their lengths languidly as Lance reached for the lube tucked in one of the headboard drawers. The bottle clicked as he opened it, spreading the cool gel on his fingers before stashing the bottle and slowly beginning to work himself open. An enamoured look overtook Shiro as he watched his angel prepare himself, taking in the way he bit his lips and cursed under his breath.

Soon, Lance was ready, lifting his hips and moving Shiro’s cock into position before slowly going down. He let out soft, gasping moans as he descending, rolling his hips when his ass came to rest against Shiro’s skin. Hands crawled up his body, caressing and rubbing the caramel skin sensually. They sat silently for a moment as Lance adjusted, Shiro’s hands working on the outer flesh as his cock twitched under the pressure of that within.

Finally, agonizingly slowly, Lance began to more, hands braced on Shiro’s thick pectorals. When Shiro tried to snap his hips up, Lance poked a finger into his chest. Shiro groaned, but obeyed, hypnotized by his lover’s commanding bedroom voice.

“Nuh-uh, Shiro~. We’re doing this my way. You wanna be my good boy, right~?”

Shiro nodded breathlessly, captive to his lover’s will. Oh god, did he want to be Lance’s good boy. He stilled his hips, letting his ass drop back onto the mattress as he watched Lance with lust blown eyes. The light that filtered in through their curtain, littered with holes from their cats, made Lance seem to glow as he rode Shiro slowly. His body undulated as he moved, putty against Shiro’s greedy fingers.

The man was all too happy to worship Lance, whispering soft praises as his fingers hung on to different spots of flesh, catching on Lance’s nipples and the soft spot just below his ribs. Long moans were drawn from Lance’s lips, filling the empty air of their apartment. Shiro gripped Lance’s ass, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Lance, I’m so close…”

“Hold it. You’re not allowed to come yet, Shiro. After all, you’re doing so, so good~!”

A groan left him, but he did as he was told. He would please Lance. His hand came up to drag along his lover’s length, drawing out more sweet moans. He could tell Lance was getting close, the pressure on his dick increasing incrementally by the moment. His eyes rolled back a bit as he let out his own deep, earth-shaking moans. How had he gotten so lucky to find a guy who was just so absolutely perfect?

Lance leaned down, catching Shiro’s lips. He wouldn’t last much longer, already feeling his insides coil. He whimpered, trying not to lose his composure just yet. Almost there; almost, almost. He moaned sweetly, hips moving faster. He was so close.

“Shiro, come with me~! Make me come!”

Like the good boy he was, Shiro obliged. He wrapped his strong arms around Lance’s torso, holding him close as he rammed inside. It only took a few thrusts before Lance was screaming Shiro’s name, spilling his seed across Shiro’s chest. His insides tightened like a vice and Shiro let go, filling his love as he continued to thrust through their orgasms. Finally, limp and spent, the two separated. Lance laughed breathlessly.

“We’re covered in gross, huh..?”

“Yeah… Shower and the try to sleep?”

His question was answered only by a kiss as Lance pulled himself from the warm bed and padded towards the bathroom, glancing back and curling a finger at Shiro. The man still in bed blushed brightly, quickly scrambling out of bed to follow.

He was Lance’s good boy, after all.

\-------

Sasha, the Main Coon, glared at the door quietly from where she lay beside Carmella Anne, the Russia Blue. Their masters were in the bathroom, making obscene noises again.

_ Won’t they ever tire of this sweaty game they play? Don’t they know they can’t breed? _

Carmella Anne purred softly, tail tickling Sasha’s whiskers.

_ Leave them be, love. They are happy with one another, and they brought us together. We are their children, and they love us dearly. Is that not enough? _

Sasha huffed, but set her head down, nose to nose with Carmella Anne’s.

_ I suppose it is, for now. So long as we have each other, and they have each other, this home is happy… _


End file.
